The Reckoning
by MaximumXRideX24
Summary: The Universe has been recreated. The New Architect has many things to do, and Arthur finds himself pulled back into a tide of events, reuniting him and his old friends. Arthur/Leaf, Arthur/Suzy, Other/Other. T just in case


It had been a month since Arthur had last talked to himself. Although this could insinuiate that a month of Earth time had passed equal to anywhere from half a year to six, or a month of House time had passed, and only moments to days of Earth time, neither was the happening.

The New Architect had decided it would be more plausible to have the House and Earth times equal, if only for the first bits of the new creation, named the Reckoning (of course time would be changed to its old way in the future as a legacy to the the Old Architect). Too much work was being done by the new Trustees and the New Architect. And recently, problems had arisen. Ones that the New Architect had been hiding from himself.

At the first moments of the Reckoning, when Arthur was taken from the New Architect, Earth was frozen, in its old state. Unbeknown to him, Arthur was held in the Seven Dials for a time, enough time for the New Architect to recreate the world according to what the Atlas knew. Saved in the Atlas was almost everything about the Earth, except for a few events including Friday's interference, the destruction caused by the now non-existent General Pruvail, and the diseases brought to the Secondary Realms. The disappearance of Emily Penhaligon and the 'adoption' of Leaf and Arthur into Sylvie's home was not covered up or forgotten, merely ignored. Noone seemed to care, not even Arthur's family.

When he arrived in Sylvie's home with Leaf, they seemed to be welcome, arrangements already made. They each had their own bedroom, right next to each other, and Sylvie had their dressing and accesories, including their rooms magically copied from their previous homes. And sure enough, right next to the telephone that Arthur had been given in the Lower House sat a red, lacquer box.

Leaf and Arthur had spent time together, but much of it was filled with a separated silence. Ever since they had returned, Arthur was filled with a feeling of emptiness. Something felt...wrong, unfinished. He felt as if the end of his journey was too twisted, too confusing. Arthur also felt bad about this. All throughout his adventures, he had dreaded the time when he would have to make the decision between human or Denizen (and even further between Leaf and Suzy).

But now, both were filled. The Architect had created-or recreated as it were-Arthur, and so both worlds had their own Arthur, one infinetly times more powerful and omniscient than the other. The Architect kept watch over the Universe like the Old Architect had wished in her Will, and Arthur had his old life back, save for not having a mom.

"Arthur? Do you feel that?" Leaf whispered, interupting his thoughts. She squeezed his hand, which he found extremely company.

"He's here" Arthur said with a dry throat. His voice sounded quiet and squeaky. An opposite voice, a booming, authoritative voice called out to him;

"Don't you mean I'm here?" answered the New Architect. In a bright flash, he appeared in front of Arthur, sitting casually diagonal from him across the dining room table.

As he appeared the room changed to a royal room of gold and red, the chairs becoming fur padded and much more like thrones. The table had turned bright silver, lined with golden patterns of stars. China plates that hung on the walls burst into beautiful saucers, pictures of each of the demesnes appearing on each. The fact that seven were hung around the room became an awkward and haunting thought to Arthur.

The Architect himself was in the form of an older man, mid-twenties. His eyes glowed gold still, but his hair was dark and gleaming, almost touching the ceiling. His smile was as bright as the sun, and the same color. His face was dotted with chin stubble, his side-burns lining his face. No blemishes colored his face. He seemed perfect, even to Arthur.

But this is not what amazed him. What amazed him was the grown woman in front of him. Her lighter-than-honey, golden hair blew over her cheeks, seemingly in a breezy environment. Her face was no longer dirty, but a sweet, lovely tan painted her features. Her smile was still as recognizable as always; mischievous and optimistic. She had certainly...grown incredibly in other areas, but Arthur forced his eyes up. This caused him to notice not only how tall she was, but made him gasp as her piercing blue eyes met his.

"Arthur!" Lady Suzanna Turquoise Blue, Lordess of the Incomparable Garden had not lost her loud, accented voice, but it now flowed like sweet molasses, enchanting Arthur. She leaned across the table and kissed his cheek, causing to cause confusion to Arthur, as that was very un-Suzy-like, and complete bliss.

"Hi." He hiccuped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leaf staring at the New Architect in much the same way.

Overall, both of their golden aura's were almost blinding.

A cough from the Architect, "Would you like us to change forms, it would be no problem at all"

"NO!" They both yelled simutaneously.

Suzy giggled enchantingly, "I told you they were alike. It's so cute, don't ya think so Art!"

Another blinding smile, "Quite."

"I-is that me?" Arthur asked shakily.

A disappointing laugh. "Not quite. Perhaps if you were Denizen."

"And grew some muscles" added Suzy, enticing a blush from Arthur, "You always were rather weak weren't ya" she teased

"But, yes, this is mostly you when you are to grow older. Now please, no more gawking, or my Trustee will want to always be treated with such respect." Suzanne smiled dreamily at her Lord before flicking her hair back. "So Arty, 'ow are ya? What's happened so far?"

He gathered himself and managed to squeak out, "Not much. School...life...you know"

Suzy looked puzzled, "I reckon I don't. But it all sounds so wonderful. No more fightin', although that would be rather borin', but at least can't be mercilessly beaten or stalked by some thing conjured up by one of the Morrow Days. Well, I suppose you _could_, but I'd never do that, I swear."

The Architect took her hand, "Careful my Lady, don't overwhelm them" Arthur was sad for the absence of her voice but was able to reply, "How is the Reckoning coming along?"

Arthur met the golden versions of his eyes, "Quite well. The main parts of the House-Lower, Middle, Upper and the Lady's Gardens-have all been succesfully rebuilt, but the Far Reaches, the Maze, and the Border Sea are pending...renovations."

"And the Trustees?" Leaf finally spoke.

"Monday's ex-ex-Dusk, and ex-Noon has became the said Day, a reward of his loyalty from the beginning of our rise. Tuesday has been awarded to Giac, who has been found to be quite creative. I attempted to bring back Lady Wednesday, but she refused, asking only for her old Dawn to take her place. Instead, I gave the beautiful Dawn the place of Friday, and Sunscorch the place of Wednesday. I hear the two have had...romantic involvements. As for Thursday, my new Commander and Overlord is none other than Dame Primus."

"Wait" said a puzzled Arthur, "I thought Dame Primus was part of the Architect. I thought she-"

"Art's made 'imself a new Dame Primus." Interrupted Suzy, "A much bloody better one, if I may add"

Leaf spoke up, "But that would mean..."

Arthur would have spoken next, except that a sudden calmness came upon the group, obviously showing the Architect wished to explain.

"Yes, I have created the beginnings of my own Will. Do not worry, I shall not repeat the events of my predecessor." Lied the Architect. Of course, these similar events would happen so far in the future, not even the New Architect himself could foresee them.

"But Dame Primus is effective in carrying out my orders, and I can have absolute trust that she will not turn against me. As for Saturday, I suppose you can guess who was given the position."

"So Doctor Scamandros became a full-fledged sorcerer again. Good for him" stated Arthur.

"So that's it then? Everyone's safe? You just wanted to talk" said Leaf, unknowingly crashing the mood.

Both Denizens' auras dimmed, Suzy laying her head on her Lord's shoulder and he sighing.

"No. I only wish...No, the reason I came, is to warn you"

Arthur perked up, "What? Is something wrong? A-Are we in danger?" For some reason Arthur was excited. Obviously he had been bored with his normal life. After all, school was no battle for a Kingdom. Perhaps a battle for the kingdom of popularity, but that did not appeal to the once Rightful Heir.

"Not immediately, but I feel something stirring" replied the Creator of the New House, "I have something I must do, and I fear it could very well be a quick end to our short beginnings."

"What?", but Arthur felt he already knew part of what was about to be said.

"When I recreated the Universe, I may a mere copy. A copy of the Old Architect's work. And thus, the Universe stays true to her. I need to calm the forces of the Universe. I fear the only way to do that is to travel among my cosmos. To become...friendly with this vast infinite."

"But can't you just...I don't know, 'poof' the Universe into liking you or something" said Leaf.

He chuckled, "I only wish. But billions upon billions of years of work from the Old Architect. Plus the workings of the Old One. It will take time and effort. I feel frustrated and angry, which reminds me of one inescapable fact; Whether or not I am now divine, I was made from a human, so in part, I am human. I must do everything as a human would I suppose. With hard work and patience."

"You obviously haven't met Ed" muttered Leaf.

A laugh was shared, "Leaf, take care of him. You are one of the only still original beings in this Universe. You are perfect for Arthur" They both blushed furiously.

But one being did not laugh. In fact, out of her beautiful eyes, tears rolled onto her fine cheeks. "I'll miss you Art. We 'aven't been apart. It's...It's scary."

The two Denizens turned towards each other. He put a hand on her cheek. "Do not worry my dear Trustee, I will return. I'll be back for you" He said comfortingly, pulling her into his arms.

"Sure enough, he is part human." Leaf whispered in Arthur's ear. It was quite comforting to know that the Architect was part human. It showed that maybe that even small piece of mortal heart would always shine through and help him decide not only the most reasonable for the Universe, but the most sensible and kind.

Suzy soon recovered, wiping her cheeks with her golden sleeves after whispering, "I'm sorry" to the table. The two mortals only smiled and nodded.

A scream broke the silence. The two humans flipped around as the Denizens stared wide-eyed at Sylvie, who had just passed out in the entrance to the dining room (no doubt from the two enormous beings sitting at her now 'refurbished' dining room.

"Ahh" said the Architect, "I suppose that is my cue to leave. Give my regards to her when she awakens"

"Arthur, it is time for you to return to the House. Take Leaf. You will find our adventures have not yet finished" The Architect said, as if he had read Arthur's mind.

They all stood, the two Denizens reduced their size, and said their final goodbye's. The Architect comforted Suzy once more before a bright flash transformed the room to its former self. Where the Architect once laid his smooth hands upon the table, lay a small pendant. A yellow elephant. Arthur picked it up, and it immediately brought warmth to his being.

"So!" outburst a now 6-foot Lady Sunday, who had wiped the last tear from her cheek. "Let's go see if 'ow the 'Ouse reacts to their old Rightful 'eir, 'ow 'bout it!"

* * *

**Way longer than I meant, but hey, way to go me! I do just want to say that I am not going to go AWOL and have the New Architect be replaced by the New NEW Architect or anything. But you can't have fun with a divine being hanging over your shoulder. And yes, I am as pissed off that Suzy only got half of Arthur as the rest of you, which is why this story WILL have Suthuer, or Artzy, or w/e you want in it. Questions and criticism loved, reviews appreciated more than anything! Please keep with me!**


End file.
